This invention relates to a magnetic cassette tape record and play apparatus.
With the conventional magnetic cassette tape recorder and play apparatus, a magnetic head is set on a fitting block or head mount which in turn is mounted on a magnetic head-supporting board jointly movable with an operation button. When the magnetic head-supporting board slides or is rotated when a reproduction or recording mode is selected, then the magnetic head is moved to contact a tape. When the magnetic head is so moved, difficulties arise in that the magnetic head-supporting board is shoved, each time the recording or reproduction mode is performed, subjecting the head mount to mechanical shocks with the resultant dislocation or azimuth displacement of the magnetic head itself, failing to locate the magnetic head with high precision relative to a cassette tape.